Tree House Truce
by anonwhat
Summary: Pansy makes her squabbling house guests sleep elsewhere. NC-17


Title: Tree House Truce

Rating: NC-17

Beta: simeysgirl

A/N: Written for the H/D Shared Bed fest using the prompt "H/D in a wooden treehouse, wooden bed with morning wood."

* * *

><p>"But-"<p>

"Save it, Draco, I don't want to hear it." Pansy was livid. "I've heard enough from you this evening."

Harry let out a snort of laughter.

"_And_ you." Pansy rounded on Harry, pointing at him accusingly.

From over Pansy's shoulder Draco gave Harry a satisfied smirk, and then stuck out his tongue. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, mister!" cried Pansy, now even more incensed.

"I didn't! It was-"

"I don't care." Pansy's face was set and she folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sick and fucking tired of the pair of you sniping at each other. You can both stay here, but until you learn to at least _tolerate_ each other, I won't have you in the house."

"Pans, come on, you don't mean that." Draco tried to placate her. "Let's just sit down and-"

Pansy silenced him with a single glare. Harry thought that was pretty impressive. He'd been on the end of enough of Draco's evil stares over the years to know how effective they were, so if Pansy could out-scowl him they were in real trouble.

Without saying another word Pansy raised her hand and pointed to the door.

A quick glance at Ron, still sitting quietly on the sofa, told Harry it would be no good appealing to his best friend for help. He had his eyes averted and his face hidden in his drink. Ron had never been very assertive when it came to Pansy, and Harry couldn't blame him. She was nothing if not strong-willed, and currently Ron's wife was also seven months pregnant and _angry._

"You're serious," stated Draco, as if he was only just realising it.

"Hell yes, I'm serious," replied Pansy. "You're my very best friend, Draco, and I love you dearly, but get the fuck out of my house."

Draco simply stood there, mouth agape. Harry cleared his throat.

"So this, er, is just for tonight, yeah?" he asked nervously. "We can have the guest rooms back tomorrow?" He tacked on a hopeful smile, even though he knew it wouldn't help.

"You'll both sleep out there until you grow up and stop provoking each other." She paused, resting both hands on her ample hips. "Or until you both have homes to go to-whichever comes first."

Not knowing what to do next, Harry turned to look at Draco, who simply closed his eyes and shrugged. When he opened them again he still looked unhappy, but resigned. He strode over to Harry, grasped his shoulders and spun him around to face the door.

"Come on, Potter," he said as he ushered Harry down the hallway and towards the back door.

"You can start by calling him _Harry!_" Pansy's cry followed them out of the door and into the night.

"She's right, you know," commented Harry as they slowly walked to the other end of the back garden. "I've been calling you Draco since before their wedding. It's okay for you to call me Harry."

"I know that," said Draco. "I just don't want to."

Harry rolled his eyes again, grateful Draco couldn't see him doing it in the dark. If anyone needed to grow up here, it was Draco, not Harry.

As they reached the large yew tree and looked up at the small wooden structure they would be spending the night it, Draco spoke again.

"Why do they even _have_ a bloody tree house?"

"Since Ron got together with Pansy his motto has been 'be prepared'." Harry laughed, remembering how Pansy had always kept Ron on his toes when they were dating; changing meeting times, altering plans, and on one memorable occasion inviting herself over to The Burrow for Sunday lunch. "I'll bet he built this the weekend after Pansy found out she was pregnant."

Draco shook his head and heaved himself up to the tree house using the overhanging rope ladder. Harry smiled and found himself enjoying the advantageous view as Draco climbed. When he reached the top and disappeared Harry mentally shook himself and began his own ascent.

When he entered the tree house and saw the space he would be sharing with Draco Malfoy for the night, Harry couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. The tree house consisted of one small room, with a raised wooden platform that Harry could only assume served as a makeshift bed. The whole thing was ridiculously tiny for two fully grown men.

"I hope you realise this is all your fault," admonished Draco.

"What! How?"

"You flicked that pea at me during dinner." Draco spoke as if what he said was obvious and explained everything.

"Because I accidentally flicked a pea at you, we have been relegated to the tree house for the night?" Harry just wanted to be sure he had heard Draco correctly.

"Accidentally, my arse," mumbled Draco, before continuing at a normal volume. "It was after I politely asked you to be more careful with your food that you-"

"Politely asked me to be more careful-?" Harry interrupted, not able to let the indiscretion pass. "Draco, you threw the pea back at me and told me to stop playing with my food!"

"Well, yes; that's polite, coming from me. I could have made the pea shoot up your nose and banished the rest of your dinner."

Despite his outrage, Harry almost laughed.

"You're crazy," he said. "Besides, _I_ wasn't the one throwing insults about needing a hairdresser and stylist at every opportunity."

"Well, Harry," replied Draco, "if you can't stand to take a little advice you're even more insecure than I thought."

"I'm not insecure, you're just-" Harry stopped when Draco's words sank in. "Hang on, you just called me Harry."

"You actually noticed? I was hoping you wouldn't." Draco shrugged. "We both know how stubborn Pansy is. As much as it pains me to be nice to you, it would pain me more to have to sleep in this death trap any longer than necessary. Therefore, Harry, I will be nice to you."

Shocked into silence, Harry simply watched as Draco moved over to the wooden bed and conjured himself a blanket.

"Left or right side?" asked Draco.

"Huh?" Harry tried to find his voice again.

"Do you want to sleep on the left, or the right side?" As he spoke Draco indicated the bed.

"Er," Harry hesitated. All of a sudden the full consequences of being forced to share a confined space with Draco for the night reared up and slapped him across the face. "I don't mind," he finally said.

Draco shrugged and settled himself down on the left hand side of the bed. He lay on his back with his arms folded underneath his head, gazing absent-mindedly up at the roof of the tree house. Harry also noted that Draco had left a generous portion of quilt available for him. Shocked, but grateful, Harry made his own way over to the bed.

He scooted in, trying not to touch Draco, but inevitably brushing against him with his arms and legs. Harry winced, expecting to be chastised for knocking Draco, but his bed companion didn't make even a noise of protest.

Once he was as settled as he was going to get, after a fair bit of fidgeting and mental cursing, Harry glanced over at Draco. The grey eyes were watching him and Harry had to fight a gulp.

"Sorry if I, er, if I was moving too much. I'll stay still once I'm asleep." He wasn't sure why he was apologising for trying to get comfortable, but something in Draco's gaze seemed to compel him to.

Draco shook his head dismissively. "Why are you even here, Harry?" he asked.

"Same reason as you; Pansy kicked us _both_ out, you know."

"Not _here, _you idiot. _Here;_ at Pansy's."

Harry and Draco had both been staying with Ron and Pansy for a few days. Draco hadn't offered up the reasons he was using one of his friend's spare bedrooms, so Harry hadn't felt the need to share the explanation of why he was there, either.

He considered telling Draco to mind his own business, but figured if Draco was asking outright, it meant Harry would be able to ask him the same question in return.

"About six months ago I sold my house and moved to Australia. I fancied a change and that was about the furthest away I could get." He shrugged. It had been a spur of the moment thing, he still didn't know where the urge had come from. "It was fun at first, but I missed my friends. I came back last week, but haven't found myself a house yet."

Draco was still looking at him, but didn't say anything.

"What about you?"

"I'm having my flat redecorated," answered Draco easily.

"Seriously?" Harry frowned. "What kind of decorating are you having done that you have to move out?"

"Well, I say 'redecorated', but 'rebuilt' would probably be more accurate. I'm having the place gutted and completely redesigned." Draco sounded so blasé about having his home completely renovated that Harry had to wonder what had happened to make him do it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I felt like it." Draco just shrugged. "So anyway, with my bedroom currently becoming my kitchen, I can't really stay there. Hence..." he trailed off and motioned with his hand, apparently indicating his temporary living arrangement.

"Oh," was all Harry could say in response.

They both fell silent and, eventually, asleep.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up the next morning it was with a painfully stiff back. He rolled onto his side and stretched, feeling his back muscles loosen and relax. He decided to make a considerable effort to get along with Draco from now on; he really wouldn't be able to cope with another night on a wooden floor.<p>

It was as he receded from his stretch that he noticed how close he had rolled to the warm and still sleeping body beside him. Draco was still lying on his back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, looking far more peaceful than Harry had ever seen him when awake.

He must have gotten warm in the night, because he had taken his shirt off and his chest was currently on show for Harry's viewing pleasure. As he took in the smooth expanse of pale skin, along with the two pink and pert nipples, Harry's cock gave an interested jerk and he realised his back wasn't the only think to wake up stiff.

Closing his eyes, Harry let out a low, frustrated moan. The noise caused Draco to stir, and Harry's eyes snapped open again.

Although he remained asleep, Draco's movements had caused the blanket to ride lower on stomach and Harry's eyes were drawn down with it. This time Harry managed to hold on to his moan, though only barely. There underneath the blanket he could clearly make out Draco's own morning wood.

Biting down on his bottom lip Harry tried to calm both his racing heart and his pulsing erection.

It didn't work.

And when Draco shifted once again in his sleep, brushing his thigh up against Harry's crotch, nothing could have prevented the whimper that escaped him.

"Harry," sighed Draco.

"Draco?" croaked Harry quietly.

When Draco didn't respond Harry's heartbeat only increased. Was he half-awake, or talking in his sleep? And either way, why was he calling Harry's name?

While Harry pondered over the possibilities, Draco made a throaty humming sound and raised his hips off the wooden bed slightly, as though searching for friction. All thoughts vanished from Harry's mind and he swallowed.

Draco was having one of _those_ dreams... about _Harry._

Harry knew he should wake Draco up, knew that if their positions were reversed he wouldn't want Draco to lay there watching him moan and writhe. He reached out a hand, intending to gently shake Draco awake, but he didn't.

Instead Harry found his hand travelling downward, under the blanket and into his own trousers. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft sounds of pleasure Draco was making as he slowly stroked himself.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but he did notice when Draco suddenly fell quiet. It was then that he froze.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was wary and quiet with sleep, but he was obviously awake.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco, but Draco wasn't looking at Harry's face. His eyes were trained on Harry's now unmoving hand under the cover.

"Er..." Harry had no idea what to say. There was no way he was going to be able to talk his way out of this one.

The feeble sound drew Draco attention and he looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry lost his breath at the sight of Draco's eyes; they were intense and full of what Harry could only describe as hunger.

"Don't stop," whispered Draco as he moved his own hand under the blanket to join Harry's and encouraged it to continue moving.

Harry moaned. Without conscious thought he leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco's mouth, stifling a cry as Draco pushed Harry's hand away and replaced it with his own. Encouraged by Draco's ministration, Harry reached out with his now unoccupied hand in search of Draco's erection.

Harry felt, rather than heard, Draco's moan as he gripped Draco's cock and slowly stroked back the foreskin. Smiling against Draco's lips he ran a finger over the damp head of Draco's penis and was rewarded when a shudder passed through Draco's body. He was obviously very worked up after his dream, and Harry was glad, because he was very close to the edge himself.

"Draco," he murmured against Draco's lips.

Understanding the unspoken plea, Draco simply nodded and increased the pressure and speed of his strokes to Harry's penis. Harry followed suit and in no time they were both arching into each other and silently crying out into each other's mouth as their orgasms ripped through them.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Harry found himself sat opposite Draco over breakfast at the kitchen table. He couldn't stop the small smiles appearing on his face every time he caught Draco's eye, and was happy to see more than a few grace Draco's own features.<p>

Harry's foot had just found Draco's under the table when Pansy spoke, startling him into yanking his leg back. It collided heavily with his chair, causing him to wince, and Draco to chuckle.

"I'm pleased to see you two not throwing insults at each other this morning." She smiled, obviously rather pleased with herself. "A night in a cramped wooden tree house did you some good, did it?"

Unable to prevent it, Harry shared another look with Draco before answering.

"Something like that, yeah."

- End -


End file.
